Blam Day Fic
by SageK
Summary: Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity! Season 2 AU (no Klaine and no Fabrevans). Blaine and Sam are together since the previous year, when Sam was at Dalton too, but no one at McKinley knows. Kurt has a huge crush on Blaine and one day he goes to his room to ask him out, only to find Blaine and Sam together. Jealous!Kurt ahoy.


**Title:** Blam Day Fic

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

**Paring:** Blaine/Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity! ~ **_Season 2 AU (no Klaine and no Fabrevans). Blaine and Sam are together since the previous year, when Sam was at Dalton too, but no one at McKinley knows. Kurt has a huge crush on Blaine and one day he goes to his room to ask him out, only to find Blaine and Sam together._

Authors Note: For Blam Day! Jealous Kurt ahoy, Laura!

* * *

Today was the day. After weeks of flirty friendship, he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was going to ask Blaine Anderson out on a date. They were two musically gifted gay boys in Ohio and they had found each other, so it was obvious they were supposed to be together. He just had to find a way to make Blaine see that.

Straightening his Dalton Blazer, he marched down the hall of Blaine's dorm and took a breath before pushing open the door. Plastering on big smile as he stepped into the room, he said, "Hi, Blaine! I was…."

He froze at the sight before him.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, relaxed in neat chinos and a blindingly white polo shirt (it was a Saturday after all). His feet were bare and his hair rumpled…rumpled by hands wandering through it. A tall, blond boy was sitting beside him in a blue t-shirt and jeans and the pair had obviously abandoned the video game controllers in their laps in favor of making out.

Kurt felt his stomach drop even more when they parted and the blond turned. "Kurt, hey!" Sam said, cheeks pink (but that could have been from making out).

"What is going on here!?" Kurt asked, hearing his voice creep quite high but unable to care. "Sam, why are you…you like girls!"

Sam blinked at him. "Well, yeah, girls are great, but I'm not gonna cheat on my boyfriend with one."

"Kurt, you know I had some trouble at public school," Blaine said soothingly. "When Sam transferred to McKinley, I thought it would be best to downplay our relationship…."

"So Quinn's your beard? Does she know that…OMG, are you Jesse St. James-ing New Directions!?" Kurt demanded, anger and disappointment and jealousy bubbling up inside.

Face crumpling, Sam said, "Quinn's my friend…and I don't know what that other thing is."

"Kurt, I'm shocked you'd think the Warblers would stoop to pulling a trick like Vocal Adrenaline did," Blaine said, frowning even as he patted Sam's arm.

"I don't know what to think! I mean, Sam's straight at McKinley, but this looks pretty gay right here, so I'm just a little confused!" Kurt said, gesturing between them. They were still so close together, hands touching in a familiar manner that made Kurt's stomach hurt.

"I'm bisexual actually," Sam said and Kurt saw red.

Turning to Blaine he demanded, "So you'd rather be with someone who's afraid to come out than me! I'm proud of who I am."

"What?" Sam and Blaine chorused, sounding confused.

"Oh come on, bisexuality isn't a real thing. Guys are either straight or gay and they only say they're bi if they're scared to come out," Kurt snapped. "And Blaine, isn't he a little young for you? He's a sophomore."

Blaine and Sam exchanged a look. "Okay, one, that's a very close minded view on sexuality. I'm surprised at you," Blaine said, shaking his head as though disappointed, "and two, I'm a sophomore too."

That last part took Kurt aback. "A sophomore? I thought you were a senior!" Blaine shook his head in response, so Kurt plowed on, "Well then I'm older, so I know better. He's either straight or gay. No in-betweens."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know why you think that, but I can tell you there's a lot of inbetween. I like people and I like Blaine the best, so…."

"Aw," Blaine replied, giving Sam a sweet smile, which the blond returned.

Turning on his heel, Kurt stalked out of the room. That was not supposed to happen. Blaine should be kissing him, not Sam. That was so wrong! As he returned to his room, Kurt flopped on his bed, wondering why the universe hated him so.


End file.
